oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of newt
Eye of newt is used in Herblore to make Attack potions at level 3 and Super attack potions at level 45.[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1941 "Herblore - The Potions", RuneScape knowledge base] They are fairly low in price because players can buy them from many Magic and Herblore stores. Eye of newt is needed for quests including Witch's Potion and Recipe for Disaster. Also, after players complete Tower of Life, they can use them in the Creature Creation activity, along with a chicken feather, to create the Newtroost. This item is almost certainly a reference to the Shakespeare play Macbeth (Act 4, Scene 1), in which the witches add eye of newt to their brew[http://clicknotes.com/macbeth/T41.html Macbeth, Act 4, Scene 1 - ClickNotes.com]. The eye of newt was recently worth 200 coins on the Grand Exchange and was quick to sell and buy. However, there has been a recent and sudden drop in the price of this item and is now worth less than 20 coins. This is due to the introduction of item packs which have made it easier for players to obtain large amounts of eyes of newt in one trip. Money Making Eye of Newt is used to make money in f2p. Buy them at the magic store in Port Sarim, then sell on the G.E. for a profit. Locations * Frincos's Fabulous Herb Store in Entrana - Players can use the Balloon transport system from Castle Wars, which costs 1 normal log. Then they can choose a bank in Draynor Village or Pest Control. * Port Sarim magic shop (if Balloon system has not been unlocked) - to get to Port Sarim you can use the Explorer's Ring 3 to teleport to the Draynor Farm cabbage patch and run south to the shop. Then you can choose from several banks to store your purchase. Either run to the Void Knight sea transport on the Port Sarim Docks (south) and bank at Pest Control, or use a Call to arms scroll with a Void familiar as a quicker alternative to the sea transport. An Amulet of glory teleport to Draynor Village bank is another method. Still another is to use a Ring of duelling to teleport to the Castle Wars bank. * Jatix's Herblore Shop in Taverley. If players have access to the Warriors' Guild, walk from that bank to the shop in Taverley and use either a Games necklace teleport to Burthorpe Games Room or a Combat Bracelet teleport directly outside the Warriors' Guild for the return. Alternatively, use the Balloon transport system from Castle Wars to Taverley(which costs 1 normal log) and a Ring of duelling to return to Castle Wars. Eyes of Newt can also be bought in packs containing 50 eyes of newt each. They are found only in the Taverley and Entrana stores, which stock 20 packs each. See also * Eye of gnome, an item bought from the magic stall in Ape Atoll, which does not have the same effect as eye of newt. References Macbeth, Act 4, Scene 1 Category:Herblore items